1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breathable garment bag system and more particularly pertains to protecting covered garments from environmental damage while abating unpleasant odors in such covered garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garment bags of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, garment bags of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting/carrying garments through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,321 issued Jul. 11, 1967 to Wels relates to an infant's wardrobe enclosing and carrying bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,559 issued Feb. 25, 1992 to Gendreau relates to reusable garment bags for dry-cleaning. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,364 issued Aug. 13, 1996 to Weber relates to a nursing apron.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe breathable garment bag system that allows protecting covered garments from environmental damage while abating unpleasant odors in such covered garments.
In this respect, the breathable garment bag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting covered garments from environmental damage while abating unpleasant odors in such covered garments.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved breathable garment bag system which can be used for protecting covered garments from environmental damage while abating unpleasant odors in such covered garments. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.